


System Requirements

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Fowler and Gavin play a practical joke on Hank, informing him that Connor requires a daily dose of semen in order to remain in working condition, and that Hank is expected to provide.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	System Requirements

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mildly dubious consent, in that they both want to do it, but are misled by others into a sex act under false pretenses. Nobody is harmed, and full consent is acquired retroactively.
> 
> Notes: I feel like I might have had this idea or a similar one before, but at 200+ fics and counting, I can't keep track of which ideas I've written and which I haven't. If you don't know my special brand of horny humor by now, well...

"Connor needs _what?_ " Hank scrunched up his face at Gavin and Fowler. "This is a joke, right? Like a bucket of steam, or the basement key, or any other bullshit errand you send the rookies on. You think you can pull one over on me because I'm not good with technology."

Fowler sighed. "Hank, you really think I'd pull your leg about something like this? For fuck's sake, do a web search."

Hank backed up a foot, almost bumping into a potted plant by the window. "I do not wanna see what comes up—"

"Fine." Gavin piped up, holding his smartphone. "Did it for you." He waved the search results in Hank's face.

_New Line of Androids Turn Semen Into Thirium_

_Prototype RK Line Powered By Sex_

_It's Free, but Controversial - CyberLife Knows You Fuck Your Android and Are Taking Advantage Of It_

"Ok. If this is true, then—how's he been gettin' it so far?" Hank pushed away the concept of Connor slurping some random dick in a back alley. It was both hot and disturbing, especially now Connor was deviant. If he'd been forced to—Hank balled up his hands into fists. CyberLife had some shit to answer for, but it wasn't beyond the level of fucked up he'd seen so far. It could, potentially, be plausible. It wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility. He had to entertain the prospect, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

"How d'you think?" Gavin folded his arms in a defensive posture. "Look, you know I'm gay, you don't gotta call me out on it. But I'm done bein' his—his feedin' tube." Gavin flushed, unable to meet Hank's eyes. He looked out of the window at the bullpen.

"There's no way I can—" Hank stuttered.

"You offered to take him home after the revolution," Fowler said. "I thought you understood what that meant."

"I offered him a place to stay! Not…not my dick to suck!" Hank had been sure before this moment that he'd seen it all, but now he felt like a teenager having an awkward discussion with his parents about the birds and the bees. His cheeks were no doubt lobster colored, shame coursing through him.

It wasn't like he hated the idea. That was the worst part. There had been awkward tension between him and Connor recently, and the thought had crossed his mind that Connor seemed like he was flirting.

But daily cock sucking as a routine? This was a normal part of android ownership and had been for a while? It was too much.

Fowler shook his head. "I mean, he can get it from anywhere. He doesn't have to suck it directly outta you. You just gotta make him a sample."

Hank nodded. "Okay, okay, that might work." He bit his lip. "I guess I gotta have an awkward conversation with Connor. Great. Fuckin' androids." He stormed out of the office, letting the door slam behind him.

***

Hank was all the way out of the precinct before Gavin let out the breath he'd been holding and started to laugh. Fowler joined in, tears in his eyes as he guffawed. He was sure everyone on the floor could hear them, but as long as Hank was out of earshot, it was fine.

"Fuck, I can't believe he bought it." Gavin wheezed for breath. "The fake webpage really worked. It doesn't even look real, but he's so bad with computers he thought it was legit. The look on his face, God, I hope the security cameras caught that."

"I don't think I could forget it if I tried." A huge grin broke out on Fowler's face. "I can't believe I didn't fuckin' smile, Gavin. His _feedin' tube_? I almost lost it. That was genius."

"Look, as long as they quit being so goddamn insufferable and get a room, it's worth him being angry for like, a year, right?"

"It'll be more than a year," Fowler replied. "More like the rest of our lives. Hank can hold a legendary grudge."

"Maybe when he finally gets some he'll quit being such a prick," Gavin said. He leaned against the wall, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Fuckin' androids," he said in a poor imitation of Hank's voice.

They broke into a fresh round of laughter. The phone rang, but Fowler couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer it. He bit his lip, drawing in a deep breath before finally picking up the handset.

"Yeah, Hank's on his way," Fowler said, holding up a finger to stop Gavin from speaking. "He said he had somethin' important to discuss with you, and you should stay put at the house. Yeah. I gotta go, I got a call from the Commissioner comin' in. Thanks. Bye." He put down the phone and broke into a fresh outburst of laughter.

"God, I think I'm gonna die. I haven't laughed like this in years. Especially over Hank." Fowler leaned back in his chair. "Isn't there somewhere you need to be, Gavin?"

"Yes, sir," Gavin replied, grinning as he left the office.

***

Hank opened the front door tentatively. Sumo was asleep by the fireplace, and so he let himself in, closing the door behind him without a sound.

"Good afternoon, Hank. You're early." Connor approached, taking Hank's coat off his shoulders and hanging it on a hook behind the door.

"I gotta talk to you about somethin'," Hank said. He scratched the back of his neck, keeping his eyes fixed on Sumo. One look at Connor's pretty face with all the freckles and he'd clam up. "I'm gonna cut to the chase. I understand for your proper maintenance you need to ingest semen."

Connor blinked. His LED swirled yellow on the side of his head. Hank didn't find that very reassuring. 

"Maybe I was wrong. It might have been a joke. Forget it." Hank flushed.

Connor's LED blinked red. Distress. Fuck, he'd done it now. He'd fallen for Gavin and Fowler's stupid joke and upset Connor.

"You want me to suck your dick?" Connor asked.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a joke. This whole thing might be real. Hank swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He needed to approach this with the seriousness it deserved. He didn't want to come off as flirtatious and scare Connor away, but he needed to address the issue.

"Well, I'd rather it be mine than someone else's. Like Gavin's," Hank offered. "I just thought that—you know—you living here and everything, it would be easier if you could just… get it here. At home. A steady supply."

"Of semen." The blank expression in Connor's eyes did nothing to help Hank read the situation.

"Yeah."

"For my maintenance."

"Yeah." Hank pursed his lips. He was getting an erection, but he wasn't sure if it was the concept of Connor sucking his dick like a straw or the sheer humiliation of explaining this that was making him hard. Regardless, he had a big dick, and he knew his pants weren't doing anything to hide it. He was wearing jeans all the time from now on.

Connor reached for his belt. Hank panicked.

"We're gonna do this now? Like this? You wouldn't rather I do it into a cup or somethin'?"

"You've achieved the necessary state," Connor observed, giving Hank a confused look. He moved his hands down to fondle Hank's erection through his pants, and Hank hissed, his breath catching in his throat. God, they were actually going to do this. Every day. Connor was going to get down on his knees and suck semen out of him like he was a human straw.

His dick was leaking at the prospect. Hank hadn't had sexual contact in a very long time. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't sexual, but there was no way he could parse lips on dick that didn't involve arousal.

This time, he didn't fight Connor when he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. He pushed his pants and boxers down, his cock springing free. The blown out pupils in Connor's eyes seemed to be pleading with him, and Hank had to admit Connor was going to look stunning with lips stretched around his cock.

Connor dropped to his knees, opened his mouth, and slowly pushed forward onto Hank's cock. Wet heat engulfed Hank, and he bit down hard on his lip to keep from moaning. It might not be right to display sexual pleasure from this. That might be inappropriate. Connor was sucking him to retrieve his semen, nothing more. He didn't want to make it unpleasant or awkward for the poor guy. He clasped his hands behind his back, knotting his fingers together and squeezing them almost painfully to keep from moaning.

Connor seemed to redouble his efforts. Perhaps he thought he wasn't having the required effect. Hank almost screamed when Connor took his dick down to the root. Nobody was able to take all of him. It was an impossible feat for a human. But then it made sense that Connor would have to do this efficiently. If he had to milk cocks on a regular basis, he had to know all the tricks to get guys to shoot.

The mental image of Connor servicing half the DPD to get his daily fix was entirely too much. His boy underneath Fowler's desk? Servicing Gavin up against the wall in the locker room? Hank was jealous, and that only served to make him more aroused. He wanted to give Connor such a huge load that he was the only one Connor wanted to suck from now on. He'd have to edge himself through the day, get his balls working overtime to keep Connor in tip-top condition.

Right now, though, he was ready to blast the load of his life into Connor's mouth. He hadn't had time to jerk off in a week, and this was the best blowjob he'd ever had in his life. Connor had really given it his all. He was surprised. He'd expected something closer to cockwarming, Connor holding his soft dick in his mouth and gently sucking on it until Hank gave up a reluctant load. That certainly held its appeal, but this was sending him out of his mind and off to the moon.

Coming quietly was not going to be easy. He opened his mouth, a tiny moan escaping as he came, his body twitching involuntarily as he pumped his load down Connor's throat. Connor seemed to be eager to suck him dry, and he remained in place beyond the point of overstimulation as Connor used his hand to squeeze out every drop into his mouth.

"Was that enough for you?" Hank asked. 

"It was incredible." Connor's LED flashed yellow and he cocked his head to the side a little. Hank flushed with pride. Connor had probably never had a load like it. He liked being the best. The thought that he could make more seed than Gavin made him puff up like a blowfish. 

"I am curious why you didn't make any noise," Connor continued. "Was it not good for you?"

"I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable," Hank admitted. "You have no choice but to do this. That already sits weird with me, you know?"

"Hank." Connor closed his eyes, LED flashing red. "I think there has been a misunderstanding. I was under the impression that you wanted me to suck your cock. I certainly wanted to."

"I did. I do. I mean—" Hank sighed. Connor thought he'd just done it because of the requirement. That he hadn't enjoyed it. Connor had wanted him to be into it. _Fuck_. "Like, I wanted it. I thought maybe you didn't want it. You never approached me before."

"I assumed you wouldn't be interested—"

Hank continued without listening. "I mean, it's already gotta be difficult enough that those pervs at CyberLife make you suck semen outta guys' dicks on a daily basis."

Connor blinked. "They make me do _what_?"

"You gotta suck guys off to get our semen. To make thirium. Gavin and Fowler told me all about it. I'm sorry you've had to get it from Gavin up until now. I had no idea until today that it was even a thing, like… who the hell thought of that?"

"Who indeed." Connor's eyes narrowed, his LED circling yellow. "Lieutenant," he said, slipping into formal address. "I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no such requirement. I ingest thirium directly, through thirium drinks or blood packs. I have no use for semen. Any that I swallow goes into my waste tank to be expelled during a monthly system flush."

"Oh." Hank's face fell. "I—I knew that, I—"

"Hank, I've been flirting with you for a while. I thought you were reciprocating, albeit in an odd fashion. I calculated a ninety-eight percent chance that you were engaging in some form of roleplay to lessen your discomfort about our first time." Connor stood up. "I apologize. It seems I've performed a sex act on you without your explicit consent."

"Now hang on a minute," Hank growled, seizing Connor by the shoulders before he could run away. "I can assure you I _fully_ consented, thank you very much. It was the best blowjob I had in my entire fuckin' life. The reason I didn't make any noise was because I was scared of being goddamn inappropriate!"

"I was sucking your cock, Hank. I'm not certain there is an appropriate method of performing fellatio." A grin spread across his face, and Hank wanted to hide in a hole somewhere.

Sweat broke out on Hank's brow. "I'm a fuckin' idiot, all right? They got me. They got me good. I've got half a mind to walk into Fowler's office and punch his goddamn lights right ou—"

Connor cut him off with a kiss. It took Hank a second to adjust to what was happening and get his teeth out of the way of Connor's tongue, but the rage slipped out of him like it had never been there. He could taste his own come in Connor's mouth, and it was erotic.

Hank pulled away, breathless and stunned. He cupped Connor's cheek with his hand and brushed his thumb across Connor's freckled skin. Connor moved closer, his simulated breath tickling the shell of Hank's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

"I'd like to suck you off every day, if you'll give me permission," Connor whispered. "I'm more than happy to take a sample. I might even consider it necessary to my functions."

"You goddamn tease," Hank growled, but there was no bite to it. His dick twitched, and there was no denying that he wanted nothing less than Connor every single day, in each and every way he could have him. "Get down on your knees and suck it until I blow another load."

Connor smirked, a wicked glint in his eyes as he sank down to the carpet. "Gladly, Lieutenant. I hope the second sample is as thick and plentiful as the first. To meet my system requirements, of course."


End file.
